Be Mine Valentine
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A Little Lulu fanfic, Alvin was writing a speacel valentines day card For Annie but when his card fall's out everybody elese get's the wrong ideal? please read & review!
1. Part One

Lulu's neighbor Alvin Jones, was in the din writing a valentine card to Annie Inch, he was planning to give it to her at the St. valentines dance on Friday while still writing his mother walked into the room and says to Alvin.

"Honey will you deliver the moppets's mail wev've got their mail by accident."

He told her.

"Sure mom."

He puts the card in his loose pocket, he walks out of the house saying to himself.

"Boy, oh boy! i can't wait to give Annie, her valentine at the dance she is so awesome!"

Just then Lulu walking on the sidewalk had spotted Alvin, with her mail she said with a smile on face.

"Hello Alvin! mom wanted me wanted me to get our mail."

He gives it to her and say's.

"Oh yes, here you go Lulu."

Not knowing it but his card fell out of his loose pocket, when he go's back to his house  
Lulu picked up the card and read it said.

"Oh sweetie you are so fine, will you be my valentine!"

Alvin forgot to put Annie's name on the card, after she got done reading it, she was "stunned"  
because she tought.

"Gosh! Alvin has a crush on me I bet he's going to ask me to the dance."

When Lulu was going back to her house, Tubby Tompkins  
was coming down the street he saw Lulu and say's.

"Hey there Lulu whatcha doing?"

Lulu still speechless but she got a hold of herself, and said to Tubby.

"Uh... Tubby you excuse me I have to go!."

She ran back to her house so fast that she left the card, it dropped on the sidewalk Tubby  
decides to pick it up, and read it.

"Oh sweetie you are so fine, will you be my valentine!"

Tubby was also "Stunned" he thought Lulu had a crush on him, he said to himself.

"Oh my, Lulu has feelings for me! that's why she was acting so... strange she was to  
shy to tell me herself, she even forgot to put her name down on here."

Tubby run's to the clubhouse he was the only one there  
he wanted to tell the fellers about the valentine card,

Meanwhile, Alvin now just relized that his valentines card for Annie was gone?

He said out of shockness.

"Oh no! the card is gone? where is the darn thing!"

While he was seaching for it, his brother Cedric asked him.

"Hey older brother what's wrong?"

He tell's him.

"Not now Cedric, i'm looking for someting."

Cedric said.

"What?"

Alvin told him.

"The valentine card i was making for Annie."

Cedric now putting gum in his mouth say's.

"Why don't you just make another one."

He told him.

"I could but what if someone finds it and thinks me  
or a diffrent person likes the other and gets the wrong ideal."

Back at the clubhouse Willy Eddie and Iggy, were arrving to the club, Tubby ran out to tell the gang.

"Hey guys! i need to tell you something."

End of first chapter.


	2. Part Two

He ran out of the clubhouse to tell the fellers about the card, Willy say's with concerned.

"Hey Tubby what's the matter?"

Tubby said, not just to Willy but to the whole gang.

"Guess what guys Lulu Moppet loves me she is going to ask me to the dance."

Iggy said to Tubby.

"Did you get knocked in the head again."

He then hands theme the valentine card and says.

"Here see for yourself!"

All three reading the card, again it said.

"Oh sweetie you are so fine will be my valentine!"

Eddie said.

"Wow! this can't be true."

Tubby then told Eddie.

"But it is."

Iggy while rubbing his bald head said to Tubby.

"Say Tubby old pal, why don't you let me hold on that card for a while so I can help  
you write your own one for Lulu please!"

He thought about it for a moment and finally said.

"O.k. Iggy here you go."

He gets the card and walks back to his house, but suddenly Gloria was now walking towards  
Iggy and by accident bumps into her.

Gloria getting up from the ground and said.

"Iggy why don't you watch where you going."

He replied.

"Sorry Gloria."

But he then drops the card, Gloria see's it and say's.

"Hey what's that!"

Iggy with a weird look on his face.

"Uh... it's nothen give it here!"

Both Iggy and Gloria were now fighting over the card Gloria wins and grabs it out of his hand, Iggy runs off.

Gloria now reads it and it again said.

"Oh sweetie you are so fine will you be my valentine!"

Gloria also "stunned" had now thought.

"Oh dear Iggy has a crush on me, no wonder he didn't want to see it."

Meanwhile Lulu and Annie were talking about Alvin's card, Lulu still thinking that Alvin likes her saying to Annie.

"I'm telling you Annie little Alvin has a crush on me i'm not lying."

Annie replied.

"Boy Lulu you have all the luck even younger men  
are attracted to you, you know even though Alvin  
is a little short i kind of think he's cute."

Lulu thought.

"I wish he had feeling for instead of me."

Suddenly Iggy running towards Lulu & Annie stopped and say's to theme.

"Lulu oh man I have to tell you something."

She repiled.

"Tell me what Iggy?"

He replied.

"The valentine's card that you made for Tubby, Gloria has it."

Lulu said.

"Valentine's card? I never made a valentine's card?"

End of second chapter.


	3. Part Three

Iggy said.

"You know the valentine card you made for Tubby."

Lulu was confused and said.

"I never made a card, Alvin's the one who made it."

Iggy also confused said.

"You mean Alvin has a crush on Tubby?"

Lulu with her right hand on her forehead said.

"No baldy he likes me!"

Annie said.

"Yeah some girls have all the luck."

Iggy said.

"Well it doesn't matter Gloria has it, she'll probably use it to get a boyfriend with it."

Meanwhile Gloria walking with the card in her hand still thinking that Iggy likes her, she say's to herself.

"What am i going to do, how can i turn Iggy down he'll probably ask me to the dance."

Suddenly rich kid, Wilbur Van Snobbe was on the sidewalk walking towards Gloria, he said to her.

"Oh, hi Gloria how are you."

She replied.

"Oh...hi Wilbur this isn't a good time right now."

Wilbur said.

"Why what's wrong Gloria?"

She replied.

"Never mind, i'll tell you later."

She leaves but by accident drops the card, Wilbur then picks it up and reads it.

"Oh sweetie you are so fine will you be my valentine!"

In "shocked" he thought.

"I knew it she likes me! when you have money you can get everything."

But back at Alvin's house, he and his brother were both in the yard  
still looking for the card he lost, while checking the mailbox Cedric said to him.

"I'm tired of this I want to go back inside to spongebob squarepants,"

He told him.

"Not now! we need to find it fast."

Suddenly Lulu, Annie, & Iggy, all went over to Alvin's place to chat with him.

Lulu taps Alvin on his shoulder and said.

"Uh... Alvin."

He then turns around and said.

"Oh hey Lulu this is not a good time right now."

Cedric told her.

"Yeah were looking for something."

Lulu now say's.

"Listen Alven dear, tell me the truth you like me don't you."

He then realized she must have read the card by mistake.

He then told her.

"Uh, Lulu come here I need to whisper something to you."

He said that because he knew, Annie was standing there, while whispring Lulu say's out lound.

"Oh! really!"

Annie said.

"What did he say Lulu?"

Alvin staring at Lulu with a worried look on his face.

She then said to her.

"Oh it wasn't important."

Iggy said while thinking.

"Hmm...I wonder if Gloria still has the card?"

Alvin out lound said.

"What? Gloria has it!"

He then walk's over to Gloria's house, Lulu, Annie, and Iggy, also joined him.

End of third chapter.


	4. The Last Chapter

Now at Gloria's house she opend the door and saw Lulu, Alvin, Annie, and Iggy, outside the door she said while looking confused?

"What are you guys doing here?"

When she saw Iggy, she "Gulp."

Lulu says to her.

"Gloria do you still have the valentine card that Alvin made?"

She replied.

"Yes I do but Iggy made it for me."

He told her.

"I did not Alvin's the one the who made it."

Gloria, said while looking worried.

"You mean... Alvin has a crush on me?"

Suddenly, Alvin by accident shouted!

"No I wrote it for Annie Inch!"

Then he went.

"Oops!"

Everybody including Annie, was in "shock" except Lulu, who already knew.

Gloria then thought to herself.

"Well that's a relief."

Annie, now walked slowly to where Alvin was at and said to him.

"Is it true? do you like me Alvin."

He started to blush but eventually said to her.

"Well, yeah I had a thing for you quite a while."

Suddenly, Tubby looking for Lulu found her at Gloria's place.

He said to Lulu.

"Hey Lulu i've been looking for you! because I know that you wrote me that valentine's card."

She told him.

"Uh, Tubby I think I need to tell you something."

After telling him the truth, he and Lulu started to laught!

Moments later, Wilbur came over to see Gloria, she told him about the truth as well.

Then Wilbur said to Gloria.

"Well can I still take you to the dance."

She repiled.

"Sure!"

Everyone at the party had a delightful time at the end of the dance, Annie gave little Alvin a peck on the cheek.

The End.


End file.
